Reconciliación
by Zary Ssj
Summary: Maka piensa que Soul le es infiel, y no ayuda en nada el aspecto de "casanova" de él, lo que provoca en ella el deseo de marcharse de Death City. Así que Soul tiene que hacer lo posible para evitar perder al amor de su vida. Capítulo único. SoulxMaka. Gracias a todo aquel que esté dispuesto a leer.


**Disclaimer: Soul Eater le pertenece a Ohkubo Atsushi**

* * *

Reconciliación.

* * *

Le dolía el pecho. Podía sentir cómo algo le cercenaba la caja torácica, impidiéndole a sus pulmones bombear correctamente el aire. Se estaba ahogando, y eso no le permitía pensar con claridad. Le escocían los ojos, le picaban como si quisiera llorar. Eso no era cool. Él jamás había llorado y ahora un nudo se le arremolinaba en la garganta, haciendo que su saliva no bajara por completo a su estómago. Sus dedos se estaban poniendo blancos como su cabello ensortijado, apretados en sus manos, que se contraían furiosas. La respiración era más rápida de lo normal; ni siquiera se alteraba lo suficiente en las misiones. Subía y bajaba apresuradamente, y temía que se le escapara el corazón, haciendo en su pecho un hueco irreparable. Todos sus sentidos le dolían; sus oídos retumbaban, el tacto de su frente contra la puerta (que jamás le había parecido tan fría), sus ojos estaban fijos a pesar de querer cerrarlos y derramar lágrimas, su lengua le sabía amarga y hasta la nariz le molestaba. Era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera, tan difícil de sobrellevar y reponerse. Se sentía tan impotente y a la vez no quería dejarse derrumbar. Debía tragarse todos esos malestares y mejorar el momento; no podía quedarse eternamente así. Pero no sabía cómo revertirlo. Estaba perdido.

Llevaba apenas diez minutos frente a esa puerta, y todos esos sentires ya estaban derribándolo. Diez simples minutos que le parecieron una eternidad. Escuchaba el llanto incontrolable de la que se encontraba del otro lado, aquella muchachita tan frágil y a la vez tan fuerte. Podía imaginarse un millón de razones por las cuales ella se deshacía en esos fuertes sollozos, pero prefería que ella misma se las dijera. Seguramente estaría abrazando sus rodillas, o tumbada completamente sobre la cama, cubriéndose el rostro con una de sus almohadas. También podría estar acurrucada en un rincón de su habitación. Podría estar en miles de posiciones, pero ese no era el problema. El problema principal era que su novia estaba verdaderamente mal y él no podía ayudarla.

Hacía apenas tres meses que habían iniciado una relación más allá del usual técnico-arma. La conocía desde siempre, sabía todo sobre ella. Y la amaba. Pero ahora simplemente estaba de pie en su puerta, con la frente pegada y con síntomas muy desagradables.

—Maka, por favor, ábreme —trataba de convencerla, pues ella se reusaba a recibir ayuda.

—Vete, no quiero ver a nadie.

—Oh vamos…

Cambió su posición. Ahora apoyó su espalda contra la puerta. Seguía sintiéndose mal, el sufrimiento de su novia le estaba calando muy dentro. Maka había llorado infinidad de veces frente a él, pero esta vez era completamente diferente. Ahora estaba enamorado, y todo sobre ella le preocupaba, más si lloraba tan desgarradoramente como lo hacía. Quería demostrarle que no era un cretino, abrazarla y apoyarla, quitarle la imagen que ella todavía tenía impresa en la memoria. La del chico que solo se preocupaba por sí mismo y al que le encantaba burlarse de ella.

— ¿Quieres que le llame a Tsubaki para que hablen? —preguntó con la esperanza de que al menos a ella le permitiera el consejo.

— ¡A nadie!

Logró tragarse el nudo de su garganta y bufó. Por experiencia sabía que lo mejor era alejarse y dejarla en paz unos momentos, dejar que se calmara, así que se enjugó las pequeñas lágrimas que comenzaban a salirle de las cuencas, tranquilizó su respiración y se dirigió sin más hacia el sillón en la sala. Colocó como de costumbre sus pies sobre la mesita del café y encendió el televisor. Pasó canal tras canal, pero lo único que atraía su atención seguía siendo el llanto de la chica. Traspasaba las paredes y descansaban en los oídos de Soul. Si seguía escuchándola, no iba a aguantarse las ganas de tirar la puerta e irrumpir, para abrazarla como tanto deseaba, así que apagó el televisor, se puso sus audífonos y se puso a escuchar música en su IPod. Al menos el jazz siempre lograba tranquilizarlo.

 _»Tal vez deba aconsejarle que escuche jazz«_ pensó.

Esperó pacientemente hasta el anochecer, pero su corta paciencia se esfumó al instante, pues Maka aún no salía de su habitación. Decidió enfrentar de una vez la situación, así que se levantó del sofá y se dirigió sin más hacia la puerta de su novia.

—Maka…—dio un ligero golpe, pero no escuchó nada del otro lado— Voy a entrar.

Con cuidado entró en la habitación, y con la poca luz de la calle logró distinguirla acurrucada en su cama, abrazando una almohada que mantenía apoyada en sus rodillas. Estaba dormida. Se veía tan preciosa ahí tranquila, con su cabello cenizo suelto y su flequillo cubriéndole los ojos, que seguramente tendría hinchados de tanto llorar. Se acostó frente a ella, mientras la miraba hipnotizado. Seguramente el rojo sangre de sus ojos era muy penetrante, pues hizo que ella comenzara a parpadear y poco a poco fue despertándose. No se esperaba tenerlo a él ahí enfrente.

—Soul… —dijo mientras colocaba el peso de su cuerpo sobre su brazo derecho— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería ver cómo estabas.

Maka se sentó completamente en la cama y sus ojos amenazaban con derramar otro torrente de lágrimas. Desvió el rostro y negó con la cabeza.

—Sal de mi habitación.

El chico abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Qué rayos le había sucedido? Ella estaba demasiado evasiva con él, y eso no significaba nada bueno. Cada vez se sentía más preocupado. Maka lo miró de nuevo con el ceño fruncido y levantó el brazo, señalando con el dedo índice la puerta.

—Anda, lárgate.

—Oye…—la situación ya estaba comenzando a molestarle— ¿Qué carajos te pasa? Al menos ten la decencia de decirme qué es lo que tienes.

Maka frunció aún más el ceño— ¿Decencia, dices? Por favor, no me hagas reír.

Al chico ya no le daba el cerebro para pensar qué era lo que estaba mal. Jamás había estado tan renuente e irritante, usualmente se calmaba a las dos horas de comenzar con sus teatritos, pero algo estaba empeorando las cosas. Y el mal genio de ambos no estaba ayudando.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Ya, dime qué es lo que pasó, para que pueda salir de aquí.

— ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que me pasa? Está bien. —Maka trató con todas sus fuerzas no llorar, así que se pasó las manos por la cara y los ojos, para tragarse las lágrimas de nuevo. Una oleada de ira le subió por todo el cuerpo— ¡Lo que pasa es que mi estúpido padre volvió con sus mujerzuelas!

Soul rodó los ojos y bufó, enseñando sus dientes de tiburón— Por favor, eso era de esperarse. —dijo, y se sentó en la cama.

—Ajá… ¡Y tú me estás poniendo los cuernos con Kimial! —gritó con todo el odio que pudo, pero no logró contener las lágrimas por más tiempo. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y comenzó a sollozar— ¡Los hombres deberían simplemente morirse!

Esa frase. La había escuchado hace ya un tiempo, y sinceramente esperaba no volver a hacerlo. Le dolía como la primera vez, le estrujaba el maldito corazón. Sabía perfectamente que a Maka le costaba confiar en los hombres por las infidelidades eternas del estúpido de Spirit, pero Soul había hecho una promesa; que él no iba a ser como los demás. Lo que no comprendía era de dónde Maka había sacado semejante disparate.

—No te entiendo. —dijo después de darle millones de vueltas a las recientes palabras de la chica— ¿Puedes repetirlo?

La ira de Maka no hacía más que crecer y crecer— Eres tan estúpido. —y fue ella quien dejó la habitación. Era lo mejor, pues si ambos seguían en el mismo espacio, ella iba a enloquecer y se le lanzaría encima a golpes.

Soul la siguió. Maka estaba a punto de salir del apartamento cuando la alcanzó, tomándole del brazo con fuerza. Ella trató de zafarse del agarre y comenzaron a forcejear, mientras, de paso, se lanzaban miradas cargadas de amenazas y advertencias.

— ¡Suéltame, cretino!

— ¿De dónde sacaste esa estupidez? No te soltaré hasta que me lo digas.

Maka seguía llorando y jalando su propio brazo para escapar de Soul. Ya había tenido suficiente, no quería volver a verlo nunca. Ni a él y ni a su "padre". Estaba dispuesta a llamar a su madre y decirle que se iría a vivir con ella, con tal de dejar atrás Death City, y al par de imbéciles esos.

— ¡No necesité de nadie para darme cuenta…!

Soul ya se estaba comenzando a desesperar. Esa mujer realmente no le estaba ayudando en nada. Apretó más sus manos sobre el brazo de Maka, con tal de que ella se quedara en el apartamento y hablara— Ya déjate de rodeos y dime de una maldita vez lo que sucede.

Con la mano libre, Maka le dio una cachetada a Soul, dejándole la marca roja sobre la mejilla— ¡Suéltame!

Los ojos de Soul se tornaron más rojos de lo usual y la miró con tal fuerza que la hizo llorar más. Casi al instante se arrepintió por enojarse. Respiró y contó hasta diez, mientras aflojaba el agarre.

—Vamos Maka, cálmate y…

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! —le interrumpió ella—. Déjame ir…—completó en un sollozo.

Al escuchar aquella pequeña súplica, Soul se sintió el ser más repugnante del mundo, incluso más de lo que consideraba a Spirit. Había roto, de alguna enigmática manera, la promesa que había hecho. No recordaba ni un solo instante en el que haya estado a solas con Kim, y mucho menos de haber hecho algo indebido con ella. Pero debía saber exactamente lo que pasaba por la alterada cabeza de Maka.

—Dímelo, y entonces te dejaré ir…te lo prometo.

Ella clavó su mirada verde esmeralda sobre los rojizos de Soul, y él se perdió por completo contemplándolos, pues eran tan hermosos y profundos. No se dio cuenta del momento en que Maka se zafó del agarre, y se siguieron mirando. Ella no dijo ni una palabra más, y se fue, dejándolo preocupado y por demás pensativo.

* * *

Recorrió todos los pasillos con prisa, saltó de dos en dos los escalones, subió y bajo hasta que por fin la encontró. No era la idea más inteligente que había tenido, pero por algo debía empezar si quería arreglar las cosas con Maka. Podía empeorar todo con el simple hecho de hablar con Kimial a solas, pero sin duda alguna era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a afrontar. Cumplir con la promesa hecha hacía años era lo único que lo mantenía en sí, para que no explotara de frustración y mandara todo por la borda. Las chicas que se encontraban el pasillo no dejaban de mirarlo, murmurando cosas que casi no se llegaban a escuchar. Le daba igual. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de interesarle que las demás lo miraran. Él solo tenía ojos para Maka, y solo le importaba que ella le viera. Pero ahora ella estaba hecha una furia.

Kimial era una de las chicas que caminaban por el pasillo en ese momento, pero ella no lo había visto. Soul tuvo que correr para alcanzarla.

— ¡Kim! —gritó, pero ella tampoco lo escuchaba—. Kim…detente.

La alcanzó por fin y le puso una mano en el hombro. La chica volteó distraída y le dedicó un gesto molesto.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece, Evans?

—Debemos hablar. —dijo el chico sin rodeos.

Kimial lo escrutó con la mirada— ¿Sobre qué?

Él le tomó de la mano y la condujo por debajo de las escaleras. Era una estupidez estar ahí, casi escondidos, como si tuvieran un secreto que se debía guardar muy bien. Si tuviera la mala fortuna de que Maka lo viera, todo se iría al carajo en un, dos por tres.

—No sé lo que tramas niño, pero suéltame. —dijo Kimial, zafándose rápidamente de la mano de Soul.

—Necesito que aclaremos algo. —pidió él—. ¿En qué momento engañé a Maka contigo?

La chica lo miró sorprendida— No te entiendo.

—Maka está enojada conmigo. Ayer lloró todo el día y me dijo que su padre había vuelto con sus mujerzuelas…

—Qué sorpresa. —interrumpió la chica, rodando los ojos. Soul asintió solamente.

—Sí…y luego sacó a colación el disparate de que yo le pongo los cuernos contigo.

Ambos se quedaron mudos por unos momentos. Aunque para Soul no era información nueva, todavía no podía creerla, y el desconcierto de Kimial no era de ayuda. Ninguno de los dos logró decir nada concreto por casi quince minutos. Se quedaron pensando en algún momento, algún detalle que pudiera decirles lo que había pasado; o lo que Maka creía que había sucedido. Después de ese tiempo, Kimial abrió los ojos y tronó los dedos.

—Ya sé…

Soul se quedó esperando a que la chica hablara, pero ella seguía pensando, dándole vueltas a lo que sea que fuere que pasaba por su cabeza. Pero él ya no podía esperar más— ¡Dime! Habla ya, mapache.

—No me vuelvas a decir así —le lanzó una mirada furibunda—. Y espera, que estoy recordando los detalles.

El chico lanzó un sonoro gruñido, pero no podía hacer nada más que, desgraciadamente, esperar. Se sentó sobre el frío suelo y colocó su barbilla sobre su mano, cruzando las piernas. Con la otra mano tamborileaba los dedos sobre su rodilla, mientras hacía muecas con la boca. Después de darle vueltas al asunto, Kimial se dignó a compartir su idea.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando me ayudaste con mi cita con Ox? —preguntó la chica.

—Sí…

Ella sonrió. Soul no entendió por dónde iba el asunto. Kimial seguía mirándolo como si fuera muy obvio lo que había sucedido, pero el problema era que Soul no recordaba ni un ápice del asunto. A veces odiaba su terrible memoria a corto plazo.

—No te acuerdas, ¿cierto? —río ella.

—Ya, deja de andar por las ramas.

—Está bien —carraspeó un poco antes de continuar—. Eso fue hace dos días. Me sorprendes Evans, pero supongo que no te interesaba en lo absoluto. Bueno, el caso es que yo te abracé y te di un beso en la mejilla porque todo había resultado perfectamente. Tú correspondiste el abrazo, por cortesía. Pero a mí me pareció ver a alguien que se alejaba rápidamente, logré distinguir la punta de su gabardina negra. Era…

—Maka…—completó Soul sin aliento.

—Así es —miró compadecida al muchacho—. Creo que tienes parte de la culpa, Evans.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Kimial negó con la cabeza— Realmente no te das cuenta de nada. Tú solo te has creado la imagen de conquistador, y ahora que estás enamorado de Maka, ni todo tu amor, ni todos tus cariños podrán borrar todo. Al menos no tan pronto.

Soul trató de defenderse— He cambiado Kimial, precisamente por ella.

—Todos lo sabemos —reconoció la muchacha—. Pero, ¿te has puesto a pensar en lo que sintió Maka todos esos años en los que no hacías más que molestarla? Ella se enamoró de ti, pero sabía disimularlo muy bien. ¿Cuántas veces presenció cómo tu lujuriosa gata se te echaba encima? ¿Tratabas de impedirlo? No, porque siempre te sangraba la nariz. Dejabas que Blair se te insinuara, y aparte, le recordabas a Maka su físico no tan exuberante. Le hacías sentir fea. Lo sé, porque ella me lo dijo en una pijamada que celebramos en casa de Tsubaki. Fuiste un perfecto patán todos estos años, y ella ahora por cualquier cosa piensa que le pones los cuernos.

—Diablos… ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Trata de explicarle todo. No quiero tener problemas con ella —dijo Kimial, mientras se alejaba caminando tranquilamente.

Soul, aun sentado en el suelo, se llevó ambas manos a la cara y trató por todos los medios no matarse a golpes. ¡Qué estúpido era!

* * *

Esa noche, Maka llegó tarde al departamento. Soul la esperó sentado en el sofá de la sala, con una taza de café mal hecho entre sus palmas. Todavía le daba vueltas al asunto, pues no sabía cómo explicarle lo que había sucedido en realidad. Sonaba estúpido en su cabeza, pero así había pasado. » _Yo ayudé a Kimial, ella me abrazó y tú lo malinterpretaste_ « Sí, definitivamente Maka lo mandaría al carajo, pero por algo debía comenzar.

Cuando escuchó el sonido de las llaves forzar la cerradura, supo que había llegado el momento. Nunca se había sentido tan nervioso como en aquel instante. Maka entró y cuando alzó la mirada, al tener a Soul en su campo de visión, frunció el ceño y azotó la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo. Él enseguida corrió y le atajó el camino para que no pudiera esconderse en su habitación.

—No te me acerques.

—Vivimos juntos, ¿recuerdas?

—No por mucho —soltó Maka—. Ya le he pedido asilo a mi madre y mañana comenzaré a empacar mis cosas. Me largo de Death City.

Soul creyó que se estaba quedando sordo. ¿Irse de Death City? ¿Maka de verdad planeaba marcharse? El corazón se le partió en miles de pedazos, los mismos en los que pudo haber partido el de Maka por muchos años. Desde esa perspectiva, se lo merecía. Pero esta vez tenía una razón para no dejarla ir.

—Deja de bromear, ¿quieres?

—No estoy bromeando Evans —dijo ella, golpeando la mano de Soul que estaba posada sobre su hombro—. Estoy harta de ti y del inútil de mi padre.

—No me compares con ese hijo de puta.

—Pues no te comportas diferente.

Ese era el peor insulto que Maka podía dirigirle a Soul. Él trató de no perder la cordura, para no llorar y suplicarle que se quedara. Eso lo tenía planeado para más adelante, por si su explicación no servía de nada.

—Déjame explicarte…—pidió.

— ¿Explicarme qué? Sé muy bien lo que vi, no estoy ciega.

Soul volvió a acorralarla, esta vez contra la pared— Pues parece que sí lo estás un poco…

—Aléjate —interrumpió ella.

—No —dijo Soul, acercándose más a ella—. Yo ayudé a Kimial con una cita que tenía con Ox. Las cosas salieron bien y ella me agradeció…

—Revolcándose contigo…—interrumpió de nueva cuenta la muchacha.

—No, con un demonio. Solamente me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Eso fue todo.

Maka meditó unos segundos. Ella había visto esa parte; a Kimial pararse de puntillas para alcanzar la mejilla de Soul. Nada más. Pero seguía enojada, no solo con él, sino consigo misma, por ser tan paranoica. Más no quería dejarle ver a Soul su error, así que siguió con el entrecejo fruncido, aparentando no creerle.

—Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado…

—Lo sé, lo es… Pero con toda la estupidez con la que suena es verdad. Puedes preguntarle a Kimial.

—Seguramente se pusieron de acurdo —comentó Maka, desviando la mirada de esos ojos carmesí.

— ¡Oh por Shinigami-sama! Estás loca mujer… Pero no te dejaré marchar hasta que me creas.

Acto seguido la besó a la fuerza. Si esa era su idea de convencerla, debía ponerle más calor al asunto. Había veces en las que Soul besaba a la fuerza a la pobre chica, porque le gustaba sentirla resistiéndose bajo sus labios, aunque al final se rindiera. Sus manos se despegaron de la pared detrás de la espalda de Maka, solo para dirigirlas a la pequeña cintura de ella, acariciándola y haciéndola temblar. No dejaba que pronunciara palabra, pues sus labios posesivos no la dejaban escapar. Acercó mucho más su cuerpo al de Maka, mientras con sus manos lo exploraba con fervor. Quería conocerla a fondo. Pero ella logró separar su boca de la de él.

—No soy una de tus putas —dijo, con pequeñas lágrimas saliéndole.

—Y no lo eres. Eres mi novia…

Soul aligeró la brusquedad con la que había comenzado a besarla. Siguió haciéndolo, esta vez más suave y con pasión, sus manos ya no recorrían con hambre el cuerpo de Maka. A como pudo la cargó y separó de la pared, y ella, todavía reacia, enredó torpemente sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Soul. Él se dirigió hacia la habitación de ella. Cuando llegaron, la depositó con delicadeza sobre el colchón. Comenzó a besarla de nuevo, y ahora sus manos trataban de quitarle la blusa. Poco a poco, Maka fue cediendo, hasta que ambos terminaron desnudos, contemplándose.

—Perdóname Maka, por todas las estupideces que te he hecho…

Ella no contestó, sin embargo tomó las mejillas de Soul entre sus palmas y acercó el rostro. Lo besó, mientras él se sentía invitado a posicionarse sobre ella. La echó hacia atrás, acostándola por completo sobre las sábanas. Los besos seguían su ritmo, y las manos de Soul recorrían cada rincón del cuerpo de la chica, mientras ella solo atinaba a apretar la espalda de él. Después de un rato, Soul decidió entrar en ella. Maka, como si supiera lo que él estaba pensando, lentamente abrió las piernas, y Soul se introdujo delicadamente entre ellas. Maka gimió y se abrazó por completo a él. Soul la amó por ese gesto. Él comenzó a mover las caderas poco a poco, mientras ella trataba de no gritar. Soul le preguntó con la mirada si podía hacerlo más fuerte, y Maka solamente asintió. Entonces él comenzó a moverse de nuevo adentro de ella, esta vez más y más fuerte. La sentía tan cálida y sudorosa debajo de su torso, mientras la besaba tiernamente. Maka gemía y ahogaba sus gritos entre la boca de Soul. Entre tantos movimientos fuertes de él, ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, y se desparramaron en la cama, contemplándose el uno al otro. Ella se veía hermosa ahí, sonrojada, desnuda y sudada.

—Te amo Maka, nunca lo olvides…

—Lo sé —dijo ella—. Yo también te amo.

Sonrió y besó al chico, y ambos en un instante se quedaron dormidos, entre las sábanas cálidas, pero no tanto como sus cuerpos hechos uno solo.

Al día siguiente, Maka tendría que realizar una incómoda llamada a su madre, quien seguramente le gritaría por haberla ilusionado con vivir juntas.

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _¡Hola de nuevo! Este es mi segundo SoMa... Oh dios... ¡OH DIOS!_

 ** _Algunas aclaraciones..._**

 _Este fic lo realicé para **Kimi Nyan,** amiga amante del SoMa. Ella me hizo un hermoso fanart de un personaje mío (yo misma, de una manera en la que siempre me imagino) y a cambio ella pidió un Soma con lemon... Y aquí está el frankenstein resultado..._

 _Como ya dije en un fic SteinxMarie...¡No soy buena con el erotismo! Pero hice todo lo posible por cubrir lo esencial. Así que perdónenme por la falta de experiencia, todo quedó tan desprolijo... u_u Aparte de que este es el fic de mayor extención que he escrito hasta ahora... ¡Yeah! xD_

 _Nos leemos pronto... Besos._

 _¡Ciao!_


End file.
